Rebel In Remnant
by dreamkiller1
Summary: Akira Kurusu defeated Yaldabaoth, but at the cost of his friends. He is then given the opportunity to save them. But what's the catch..? He has to go to Remnant. Can't be harder than beating a God... Right?


AN: Hello, this is my first fanfic here. Please enjoy.

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the Persona series is owned by Atlus. I do not own anything.

 **Prologue**

He did it.

Akira Kurusu kneeled on the concrete floor. Pain coursed through his body as he tried to stand up.

"Morgana…"

Silence.

"Ryuji, Futaba, Makoto, Ann, Haru…"

Their bodies laid motionless on the hard cement.

Dead, they were all dead.

The Phantom Thieves saved humanity after a hard-fought battle against a God. They would then be hailed as heroes while returning safely to Café Leblanc as they laughed and make jokes…

At least, that was how things were supposed to play out.

Never did he think it would end like this.

He knew in the back of his mind that what they were doing was dangerous, but for it to actually happen…

Was it worth it?

He could feel the various personas in the sea of souls stirring. Some wanted to comfort him while others shouted at him.

He blocked them out. The last thing he needed were voices telling him about the philosophy behind revolution and consequences.

"I was indeed right to put my trust in you."

Akira looked up to see the long-nosed master of the Velvet Room with his assistant in tow.

"While it was an unfortunate event that your friends have suffered, you should nevertheless be congratulated for your accomplishment."

"That's right Trickster, you were able to defeat a God! Not many humans can say that and mean it." Added Lavenza.

Akira could tell that Lavenza and Igor were both trying to help him, but their efforts were in vain.

"… I just want to go home and rest." Akira sighed as he started looking for the direction home.

"Ah, please wait, I believe I have some information you would like. About your friends, there is a way to bring them back." Said Igor.

Akira's ears instantly perked. Akira has tried to revive his friends using his various personas but has been so far unsuccessful. It's obvious that Yaldabaoth did something in his final attack that prevented him from reviving his friends.

"Yes, unfortunately in that final attack, Yaldabaoth has put a seal in the souls of your friends preventing any method of resurrection. After all, a body without a soul is simply a moving corpse. However, there is one item that has the power to unlock all seals placed upon the soul."

Akira felt his body shake in excitement as Igor mentioned the item that could save his friends. "Where is this item?"

"The item is in another world."

Akira looked at Igor, confused.

"This is no time to be joking."

"I am not joking, if you wish to save your friends you must travel to Remnant and gather the four Relics which are the pieces to this item."

Akira had so many questions, but if this was the only way to save his friends… "If you're sure that this item would save my friends, I'll do it."

The creepy chuckle from Igor did not help him feel more at ease. Igor then pulled a blue card out of his pocket.

"This is the Universe Arcana, the power that contains the unlimited potential of humanity. You will be borrowing a fraction of its power to travel to Remnant. Be warned, once you grab this card, you will instantly be sent away and there will be no going back."

Akira didn't hesitate. The sooner he collects these Relics, the sooner he can revive his friends. There wasn't a moment to lose.

The minute he grabbed onto the card, the world began to swirl and with a flash of blue light, he disappeared.

"Master, shouldn't we have explained tha-"

The long-nosed man interrupted with an eerie chuckle.

"No need to worry Lavenza, we will leave everything up to fate." Said Igor.

Her master was being cryptic again, something she really hated. Regardless, Trickster already decided what he would do and she couldn't help him. Something inside her really hurt when she thought about that.

"Come Lavenza, we have much work to do."

Heaving another deep sigh Lavenza responded. "Yes master."

Just when they were about to leave, Lavenza noticed a blue butterfly fluttering about. She could swear that the butterfly was smiling, but that's ridiculous…

Butterflies can't smile.


End file.
